Latin name of the genus and species of plant claimed: Argyranthemum frutescens. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Balargritexe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct Argyranthemum plant, botanically known as Argyranthemum frutescens, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Balargritexe2x80x99.
The new cultivar is the result of a planned breeding program with the objective being the development of Argyranthemum plants that are freely branching, freely flowering and have a compact, upright growth habit.
The new cultivar is the result of open pollination, with the female parent being the commercially available variety xe2x80x98Sugar Babyxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,298), characterized by white ray florets and yellow disc florets. The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor during February 2000, in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar has been carried out at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. by terminal tip cuttings and has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
(a) exhibits white ray florets and yellow disc florets,
(b) forms foliage of a medium green color, and
(c) exhibits a compact upright growth habit.
The new cultivar of the present invention can be compared to its female parent, xe2x80x98Sugar Babyxe2x80x99. In side-by-side comparisons, plants of the new cultivar are more floriferous and have larger flowers with slightly longer and narrower ray florets.